Duplicators Day
by sunder92
Summary: if you had powers... ones that no one else had... wouldn't you be tempted?      NOTE: never watch an episode of heroes at 3 in the morning directly after an episode of criminal minds while on antidepressants and red-bull, because if you do, you get this..


They called me a duplicator.

It seemed an appropriate enough name, or title, label, accusation, or whatever you want to call it. I could make more of myself if I wanted. It had its benefits, especially with my… hobbies.

I had always fanaticized about it, playing around on _many_ websites dedicated to it, thinking about it, planning… but I never really thought I would go through with it. Not till I got this ability.

It happened all of the sudden, a couple of weeks ago, there were simply more of me. All I had to do was think, and copies would spring to life. It didn't take much to pop the fragile bubbles they were made of, a poke with anything sharper than a dull stick was more than enough to reduce them to dust, but they were sturdy enough for my purposes.

Anyways, back to my plan. I had simply gone about my business for a week or so, and had a copy follow her around, learning her schedule, patterns, codes… everything. She never suspected. And now, here I stood, breathless, in the bushes outside of her window. From the surveillance, I knew she had a simple alarm, the code of which she had never bothered to change from 1234 since installing four days ago. I knew also that she left the windows locked with a simple window lock, barring access from the outside. Not a problem for someone who can be both inside and outside at the same time. Hell, I could even have two of me outside to help boost me into the house.

The alarm was soon dealt with, and I stood in her hallway, resigning myself to what was to come. All my life I had awaited this moment, and now that I was here, I didn't know if I could do it. I felt the old familiar heat, rising from my stomach, urging me on, and I knew our paths were set, both mine and hers.

I had an army at my disposal, and nothing could stop me from getting what I wanted.

What I needed.

What I was going to get.

I walked down the hall to her bedroom, which she had entered an hour ago, and in which she was now fast asleep. On a whim, I sent a copy to the kitchen to fetch a knife. He returned moments later, holding both a knife and a half-eaten banana, which he continued to bite into. I pulled on the mask I had bought for this occasion, pulled on the gloves as well, summoned five more of myself, and kicked the door in.

She was shocked out of slumber, jumping from her bed and screaming to wake the dead. Luckily, her house was located in a rural area, and she had few neighbors, though the ones she did have had guards stationed outside, watching for disturbances. An instant later I was in her face, holding my hand to her mouth, and my knife to her throat.

"Shh-shh-shh," I comforted to her struggles, "you're going to be ok. Just as long as you do what I say, and don't make any trouble for me, or my boys." At this, by copies chuckled, and moved in on her. She began to cry as the reality of her situation dawned on her. I let a pair of duplicates hold her quiet as she struggled against their grips. I stood back and examined my prize.

I had chosen well, pretty as a picture, and not a damn thing wrong. She stood at about 5"9 with long black hair. I had always had a thing for tall women. Her green eyes were red with the tears that streamed from them, as were the cheeks down which her tears freely flowed. I took a step forward and let my hands roam across her. She had taken to bed in a thin white nightgown, which now clung lightly to her skin. She struggled all the more violently, screaming into my copies hand as my fingers met her skin. Soft as a cloud, and twice as lovely. I started at her cheeks, letting my fingers dampen in her tears, then slowly left a wet train down her neck.

"Now," I said to her, attempting to hide my excitement with a casual tone, "we can do this the pleasurable way, or the painful way. In the end it's up to me, but I would appreciate your input." I smiled as she quivered against my touch.

"Now, I'm going to have my associate here take his hand away, and you're going to tell me that you're going to behave. Ok?" I nodded to my clone which held her mouth, and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!" she screamed, now free of his muting palm, which he quickly replaced.

"Wrong answer," I sighed. I gestured to my clones, and they pinned her down to the bed, each one taking an appendage, the last one covering her mouth with a rag. Now that I had her in a more agreeable position, I continued exploring her soft skin.

I lightly caressed her cheek, savoring her begging eyes. My hands worked their way down to her breasts, cupping their tender flesh tightly through the silk gown, producing squeals of protest from around her gag.

"About what size are these?" I asked across the room.

"36-C this says," replied a copy from her dresser, holding a large white brassiere.

"They feel bigger," I said down to her, "Been choking them have you? Well then, let's let them have some fresh air then, shall we?" her eyebrows shot up, and her head jerked side to side, silently pleading me to simply go away.

No such luck on her end.

I slipped my blade under her dress, and sliced neatly through the fabric. She shuddered at the contact with the cold metal, and the rip brought forth a fresh wave of tears.

She had defiantly been choking these things a little, as they sprung forth, as eager to see fresh air as I was to see them. They were pert and perky, the large pink nipple standing shyly forth. I leaned in and took one in my mouth, sucking the sweet nectar slowly. Her humiliated moans changed tone slightly as I kneaded her tender flesh. In no time at all, I had the little bud standing proudly erect, and so I moved on to the other one. Once my work was done there, I looked into her eyes.

"Now, tell me you want me," I whispered to her tearstained face, "and I will leave right now, and this will have been no more than a dream and a ripped dress." I slowly pulled the gag out of her mouth, and awaited her reply.

"Please… no…" she whimpered in her melodic voice.

"Say it and I will leave, I promise," I said soothingly.

"I…" she closed her eyes, and then mouthed, "I want you."

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I wan*_choke_* want you!" she gasped desperately. I smiled lightly

"That's what I wanted to hear," I smiled as my hands crept lower.

"Wait! You said you would leave! You… you promised," she burst into tears. I couldn't help but smile at her naivety.

"I'm a house breaker, a stalker and a rapist," I laughed at her "what made you think I wasn't also a liar?" I replaced her gag as she burst into tears again, as my clones into laughter.

I continued my cut all the way through to the bottom, till her gown lay around her like the wings of the fallen angel she was. My hands slipped between her thighs, held fast by my boys, and lightly brushed her womanhood.

"Damp as the Adriatic! She is loving this!" I called to our audience. Her face turned red with shame as they laughed at her, and verbally degraded her.

Again I brushed her groin, to discover it was hairless. I placed my hand over it, cupping her wet little mound, collecting her juices. I held it to my mouth, and sampled the fruits of my labors. It was all I had dreamed and more, tart and sweet, tasting lightly of quail, oddly enough. With a grin, I replaced my hand, and slipped one finger into her, pumping lightly in and out. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt it. With a smile I added another finger, and placed my thumb on her swollen clit. I pumped my fingers in and out, rubbing the spot that made her quiver the most, as my thumb attacked her little clitty. Much to everyone's surprise, mainly hers, she began to thrust in time with my hand, which still plumbed her depths. She cried all the harder, but she was enjoying it, no matter how reluctantly.

I flashed my fingers in and out of her, leaning down to take her clit in my mouth. All at once she groaned into her gag, and flooded my mouth with her juices as she came to me. I smiled as I slowed my fingers, and lifted my face to hers.

"You liked that did you?" I whispered, breathing her own juices into her denying face, "you got off on that. Well, if you liked that, then you're going to LOVE this…"

I had one of my boys tilt her head as I backed away, and slowly undid my pants, letting my hardened member spring forth. Her eyes widened at the size of it, a reaction I was used to at this point.

Slowly, I lined myself up with her opening, ignoring her groans and moans of denial, and thrust into her in one fell swoop, penetrating her tender insides, slipping into her well lubricated passageway.

I savored the moment, her struggling against my copies which held her steady, the tightness of her pussy on its greatly welcomed invader. I had the ones holding her legs to pull them up by her head, putting her knees at her sides.

Slowly, I drew out of her, my head exiting with an audible pop, not to mention a sigh of relief from her. All at once I slammed back into her, and grinded my hips to hers. She screamed at the sudden fullness, which was wound down to a loud gargle by the rag stuffed halfway down her throat. I began to thrust rapidly into her, slamming my cock into her sopping wet hole. I sped up my pace, slamming faster and faster into her. I slammed harder and faster into my new sloppy pussy, for that's all she was to me in that moment; a hole for me to fuck. Something to make me cum, and nothing else.

The very thought that someone probably loved this girl at some point, this thing that now began to thrust against me was enough to push me over the edge. I groaned as I thrust into her one last time, and shot my entire load into her. I continued to thrust, all the while filling her up with my seed. She spazamed beneath me, apparently pushed over the same edge.

I kept my dick inside of her until I was sure she had received it all. I pulled my still hard member from her, and helped my duplicates lift her ass from the bed, careful not to spill a drop from within her. She grunted, passed out from the severity of her own orgasm.

With a smile, and ready to take from her what she had likely not given to any man yet, I lined my still hardened member to her smaller opening, grinning at what lied in store. With a grunt of self-assured victory, I thrust into her tight little asshole, causing her to scream bloody murder into her gag, which, handy as it was could not hold in everything. Her pain was known well and clear to everyone in the room as I took her anal virginity from her. With nothing to lubricate my entry but what had accumulated from her pussy, and what leaked down now, the going was slow. I couldn't believe how tight she was, her ass clamped around my dick like a vice. Grunting, I slammed into her, desperate to build up speed. I leaned in, and again took one of her breasts in my mouth, sucking with all I had, biting till I drew blood. All the while she screamed.

She screamed of pain, of humiliation. She was being used, and we cared not if she was dead or alive. She was nothing but a series of holes to us. Tight, wet, and useable.

I slammed harder into her, filling the room with the slapping of my hips meeting her generous ass to match her screams and my groans of pleasure. Sensing the end was near, I gripped her breasts with all of my might, digging my nails into her tender, soft flesh, and slammed my entire length into her, spraying her colon with my seed. I moaned as I shot my stuff into her for the second time in an hour. As pleasure coursed through my body, I continued to spasm within her, pushing just a little more in.

She sighed as I withdrew from her sore asshole, assuming the worst was over, and now we would leave in peace.

"Not so easy love," I said to her, still out of breath for the many orgasms I had experienced, "there's still an entire company to entertain. You have quite a night ahead of you still."

With that, I summoned two dozen more into the room, left quietly, and locked the door, leaving her and the many MANY me's to their task.

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

after i wrote the Volk thing i thought it was just a passing stage, but now im starting to think otherwise... ^_^ im tossing around the idea of continuing the heroes thing, and need ideas for powers. leave any you would like to see in the comments section! first person with a good idea gets me to write about it!

much love,

Aodh O'Kittman


End file.
